Weil der Zufall es so will?
by SansLittleBitch
Summary: 2junge Frauen 2verschiedene Welten. Die eine reich langzeit Single und hoch angesehen in dass was sie tut. Die andere untere Mittelschicht weiß nicht so recht was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen soll aber glücklich verlobt. Was passiert wenn diese beiden Frauen sich zufällig treffen. Sich zufällig immer wieder an den verschiedensten Orten über den Weg laufen? Kann daraus Liebe werden?
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Weil der Zufall es so will?!

**Submarie: **2 junge Frauen 2 verschiedene Welten. Die eine, reich, langzeit Single und hoch angesehen in dass was sie tut. Die andere, untere Mittelschicht, weiß nicht so recht was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen soll aber glücklich verlobt. Was passiert wenn diese beiden Frauen sich zufällig treffen. Sich zufällig immer wieder an den verschiedensten Orten über den Weg laufen? Kann daraus Liebe werden? Oder ist dies alles wirklich nur reiner Zufall?

**A/N: **Ich kann die FF nicht regelmäßig updaten da ich nicht immer Zeit zum schreiben haben werde, also kann es schon mal ein oder zwei Wochen oder etwas länger dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel online ist.

* * *

**Prolog**

Es war wie des öfteren in diesem Sommer ein schöner Tag in New York City. Die Blumen blühten im Central Park und die Menschen geniesten das schöne Wetter draußen.

Naja nicht alle.

In einem der vielen Wolkenkratzer ziemlich hoch oben in einem der Büros schaute eine junge Frau aus ihrem Büro hinunter zum Straßenverkehr. Sie trug einen teuren schwarzen Hosenanzug, dazu eine weiße Bluse und schwarze Pumps. Ihre dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem hohen festen Zopf gebunden und mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen blickte sie durch ihre Brille weiter aus ihrem Büro.

"Miss?" ertönte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme und die junge Frau drehte sich um.

"Was gibt es Vanessa?" fragte sie genervt und richtete sich ihre Brille. Heute war nicht ihr Tag. Erst die absage einer der wichtigsten Kunden der Firma und dann auch die Tatsache das sie hier in ihrem Büro saß anstatt draußen irgendwo in einem Café und das Wetter genieste. "Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit"

"Es geht um den neuesten Auftrag. Ms. Michele wünscht das es bis Ende nächste Woche erledigt ist" Vanessa reichte der jungen Frau die Unterlagen und zeigte ihr die genauen Details die noch zu erledigen waren. "Du weißt das sie eine der best zahlensten Kundinnen ist, wir müssen das bis zum angegebenen Datum schaffen"

"Ich weiß" die 23-jährige seufzte und lies sich auf ihren Bürostuhl vor ihrem großen Modernen schwarzen Schreibtisch nieder. Lea Michele war eine der erfolgreichsten Broadway Darstellerin dieser Zeit, daran war kein Zweifel. Doch leider neigte sie auch dazu schnell alles zu dramatisieren. Und noch schlimmer war es, dass sie jedes mal dachte es würde alles nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen.

"Soll ich Darren den Wagen vor fahren lassen?" Vanessa nahm die Unterlagen wieder an sich. Sie kannte die junge Frau zu gut. Schließlich war sie seid 4 Jahren ihre Persönliche Assistentin. Auch wenn es meistens als Babysitter Job endete.

Doch Vanessa Lengies liebte ihren Job. Egal das es oft sehr stressig wurde und sie auch schon viele Probleme lösen musste. Ihr machte der Job Spaß und das sollte doch das wichtigste sein.

"Ja bitte" müde lächelte die junge Frau und lehnte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen kurz. Sie war schon seid gestern morgen hier um vieles geklärt zu bekommen. Klar sie könnte es auch ihre Leute machen lassen, doch dies wollte sie nicht. Ihr stolz lies es einfach nicht zu, also machte sie es auf ihre Art.

Unten angekommen stand bereits ein schwarzer Wagen mit verdunkelten Scheiben vor dem großen Gebäude. Sofort stand ein junger Mann mit zurück gegellten Haaren einem Anzug und einer Fliege vor der Wagentür und öffnete sie.

"Nach Hause Ms. Rivera?" fragte der junge Mann als er einstieg und in dem Verkehr von New York eintauchte.

"Ja bitte"

**XXXX**

"Komm schon so schwer ist das doch nicht" hallte eine Männerstimme durch die Scheune der Farm. Es war etwas kühlerer Tag dafür das sie in Nashville waren. Der junge Mann sah breit grinsend zu einer jungen Frau und fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare.

"Für dich vielleicht nicht Chord, aber für mich" meinte die Frau und machte sich ihre blonden Haare wieder zu einem ordentlichen Zopf und sah mit ihren blauen Augen zu ihm.

Sie waren auf der Farm seiner Familie. Sie lebten dort zusammen und halfen dort immer wieder aus. In ca. 4 Monaten sollte die Hochzeit der beiden sein und sie waren glücklich. Sie kannten sich schon seid der Highschool und waren auch schon fast so lange zusammen. Ihre Freunde wohnten alle in der Nähe und machten das beste aus ihrem Leben, genau wie die beiden verlobten.

"Ach komm Heather so schwer ist das nicht" wieder grinste Chord und ging zu ihr. "Soll ich dir helfen?"

"nein du sollst einfach nur dumm dastehen und mir zu sehen wie ich mich zum affen mache!" genervt sah die junge Frau zu ihm. Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art schnell genervt zu sein doch sie hatte seid Tagen kaum geschlafen und war einfach nur müde. "Natürlich sollst du mir helfen"

Lachend ging er weiter zu ihr und half ihr wieder auf die Beine nachdem sie von einem der Kälbchen umgerannt wurde.

"Hör auf zu lachen" sie schlug ihm auf den Oberarm und verließ die Scheune.

"Ach komm schon Heather" er ging ihr nach und hielt sie am Arm fest. "Du musst schon sagen, dass das sehr lustig aussah außerdem ist es dir noch nie passiert das dich ein 3 Tage altes Kalb um rennt" er musste sich ein lachen verkneifen und giftig sah sie zu ihm.

"Idiot" murmelte sie und lief zurück zum Haus und direkt ins Bad. Sie kannte Chord ja auch nicht anders aber dennoch könnte er jetzt vielleicht etwas netter sein. Er wusste genau das sie besonders in dieser Zeit sehr verletzlich war, doch das schien er wohl vergessen zu haben.

Langsam zog sie sich ihre Sachen aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Sie musste einfach einen klaren Gedanken bekommen.

"Wie du willst weg?" verwirrt sah Chord zu Heather, als sie ein paar Sachen zusammen packte. Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel geworden und die beiden standen in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

"Ich will für ein paar Tage zu Jenna nach LA. Ich brauch das jetzt einfach" meinte sie und packte ihre Sachen weiter.

"Und was ist mit mir?"

"Du wirst doch wohl ein paar Tage ohne mich auskommen oder? Außerdem sind Cory und Mark auch noch hier"

Sie verschwand kurz im Bad um ihre Sachen zu holen und packte auch diese in den Koffer. Nachdem sie alles gepackt hatte schnappte sie sich ihren Koffer und verließ das Haus, aber nicht ohne ihren zukünftigen Schwiegereltern tschüss zu sagen.

"Du willst jetzt echt weg?"

"Ja und ich bin auch in einer Woche wieder da ich brauch das jetzt" kurz gab Heather Chord noch einen Kuss und war dann auch schon in ihrem Wagen verschwunden. Kurz winkte sie ihm noch bevor sie dann auch schon vom Hof fuhr und in die Nacht verschwand und Richtung Flughafen fuhr.

**XXXX**

Zu Hause angekommen lies sich Naya auf ihre Couch in ihrem großen Modernen Apartment fallen und streifte sich die Schuhe ab. Ein seufzen entkam ihrem Mund und sie fühlte sich als hätte sie Wochen nicht geschlafen.

Fast abgedriftet im Land der Träume hört sie plötzlich ihr Handy und schreckte auf. Sie ließ sich seufzen zurück fallen und ging ran.

"Ja?"

"Wow das ist aber eine tolle Begrüßung" hörte sie eine klare Frauen Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung und sofort erkannte sie die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin.

"Entschuldigung Di, aber ich bin seid gestern auf den Beinen und Lea macht mir gerade das Leben zur Hölle"seufzte sie und raffte sich auf. Dianna Agron war Designerin und lebte in LA. Außerdem kannten sich die beiden schon seid dem Kindergarten und waren beste Freundinnen.

"Schon wieder?" lachte Dianna amüsiert und Naya murmelte nur irgendwas vor sich her. "Warum lässt du das mit dir machen Nay? Immerhin will sie was von die und nicht du von ihr"

"Du kennst sie genau so gut wie ich mit ihr lässt sich einfach nicht reden" müde schlurfte Naya in die Küche und schnappte sich ein Glas Wasser.

"Naya du bist Vorsitzende der _Rivera Company, _eine der größten Mode und Musik Firma der Welt und da willst du dir von einer Person sagen lassen wann was fertig zu sein hat?"

"Du sagst das so als wäre es das einfachste der Welt" Naya nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. "Weißt du was dafür arbeit hintersteckt alles ordentlich hin zu bekommen die Details und alles Mögliche?"

"Ich bin Designerin da brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen wie schwer sowas ist" kicherte Dianna und Naya lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen. "Ich glaube was du brauchst ist ein wenig Abstand von allem. Wie wäre es wenn du nach LA kommst?"

"Gute Idee" kam es leise gemurmelt von Naya während sie sich unter ihre Bettdecke kuschelte. "Bis morgen?"

"Bis morgen" entgegnete Dianna leise und sie legte auf als sie bemerkte wie Naya schon eingeschlafen war.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1****  
**

Nach einem mehreren Stunden Flug in der Nacht, kam Heather am nächsten Morgen in LA an. Sie war müde und erschöpft von dem Nachtflug und wollte einfach nur noch zu Jenna und sich dort auf die Couch legen und schlafen.

Kurz durch die übliche Kontrolle und dann durch den großen Flughafen ab nach draußen sah sie auch schon Jenna. Beide umarmten sich kurz und waren froh sich nach einem Jahr mal wieder zu sehen. Das letzte mal als sie sich sahen war genau heute vor einem Jahr. Die Beerdigung von Heathers Großvater. Den Mann den sie über alles geliebt hatte. Er war immer ihr Fels in der Brandung gewesen und das er nun nicht mehr dort war machte es ihr schwer zu schaffen.

"Ich bin froh das du da bist" Jenna schnappte sich Heathers Koffer und ging mit ihr zu ihrem Wagen um si schnell es geht zu sich zu fahren.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich kommen konnte" lächelte die Blondine und fuhr sich kurz durch ihre Schulterlangen Haare.

"Ach was, ich hab dir gesagt, dass du kommen kannst wann immer du willst" Jenna packte den Koffer in den Kofferraum und die beiden jungen Frauen stiegen in den Wagen und schon fuhr Jenna los.

Heather lehnte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Während der ganzen Zeit, als sie mit Jenna raus ging hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihr jemand hinter her sah, doch als sie sich kurz umgedreht hatte sah sie nichts. Wahrscheinlich nur eine Einbildung, dachte sie sich und schlief auch schon fast ein.

* * *

"Soll ich dir einen Kaffee machen oder was zu essen oder willst du dich direkt schlafen legen?" Jenna und Heather kamen in dem kleinen Apartment von Jenna an und gingen Richtung Küche.

"Ich glaub ich leg mich erst mal schlafen ich bin die ganze Nacht geflogen und konnte nicht schlafen"

"Mach das" lächelte Jenna und nahm sich kurz was zu trinken. "Ich bin dann jetzt zu Harry, du kannst ja nachher auch dort hinkommen wenn du willst"

"Gerne etwas tanzen würde mir mal wieder gut tun in Nashville komm ich so gut wie nie dazu" lächelnd sahen sich die beiden Freundinnen an und nach einer kurzen Umarmung war Jenna dann auch schon verschwunden.

Müde und erschöpft lies sich Heather auf die Couch fallen als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Ihre Beine hingen über der Rücken lehne und sie lag Kopf über von der Couch und starrte förmlich die andere Couch an. Es war so ruhig hier das es sie schon fast ängstigte. In Nashville war immer was zu hören. Ob es jetzt Chord war der mit seinen Geschwistern am Arbeiten war. Oder seine Mutter die in der Küchen das Essen machte. Oder doch die Tiere der Farm. Es war immer was zu hören. Und jetzt? In dem Apartment von Jenna? Nichts! Außer hin und wieder mal ein Auto was an dem Haus vorbei fuhr. Doch sonst rein gar nichts.

Diese Ruhe entspannte Heather aber auch. Denn so musste sie nicht darüber nachdenken was gleich auf sie zu kommen würde. So konnte sie einfach ihre Augen schließen und langsam und ruhig einschlafen ohne irgendwelche Sorgen zu haben.

**XXXX**

"Hey Di" Naya war gerade am Flughafen von LA angekommen und telefonierte mit ihrer besten Freundin um dann fest zu stellen, dass diese sie nicht abholen konnte. "Also fahre ich mit Taxi oder was?"

"Es tut mir leid Nay, aber ich hab zu viel zu tun um dich ab zu holen. Du bekommst das Geld auch wieder"

"Ach was ist nicht schlimm ich komm dann direkt zu dir ok?" Naya stand gerade im Großen Eingangsbereich des Flughafens, als ihr eine Blonde Frau direkt ins Auge viel.

Sie war größer als sie, aber auch nur ein paar cm. Ihre Blonden Haare schmiegten sich perfekt ihrem Gesicht an und diese blauen Augen ließen Naya gerade alles vergessen. Und als die Frau dann auch noch an fing ihre Begleitung an zu lächeln war Naya auch schon direkt in einer anderen Welt und vollkommen abgelenkt.

"Naya? Hey Naya?" völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen realisierte sie das sie noch am Telefonieren war.

"Ähm ja?" sie versuchte die Frau wieder zu finden doch musste sie schnell feststellen, dass sie den Flughafen schon verlassen hatte.

"Alles ok bei dir?"

"Ja alles bestens worüber waren wir gerade am reden?" Naya schnappte sich ihren Koffer und ging raus zum Taxi stand um dort direkt in eines zu steigen und los zu fahren.

"Darüber das du zu mir kommen wolltest. Ist wirklich alles ok?"

"Ja es ist wirklich alles ok ich war nur ein wenig abgelenkt mehr nicht. Also kann ich jetzt zu dir?" fragte Naya und hoffte das das Thema damit beendet war. Doch sie kannte Dianna gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie nachher noch genauer nachfragen würde. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Ohne das Naya auch nur irgendwie ausweichen konnte.

"Nein ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg zum Tanzstudio von einem guten Freund kommst du dort hin?" hörte Naya die Frau an der anderen Leitung und zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Seid wann gehst du tanzen?"

"Seid ein paar Wochen, also kommst du da jetzt hin?"

"Ja gib mir nur die Adresse und ich bin dann gleich da" schnell gab Dianna, Naya die Adresse und diese gab sie weiter zum Taxifahrer. Die beiden redeten noch kurz bevor Naya dann auf legte und sich etwas zurück lehnte. Mit den Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei dieser blonden Frau, folgte Naya dem Straßenverkehr mit ihren Augen und versucht sie zu vergessen, denn wie groß war denn bitte die Chance sie wieder zu sehen? So groß bestimmt nicht.

**XXXX**

Nach gerade mal 2 Stunden Schlaf war Heather auch schon wieder wach. Sie war von der Couch gefallen und hatte sich leicht am Tisch gestoßen.

"Nie wieder Kopfüber einschlafen" murmelte sie und raffte sich auf. Schnell machte sie sich einen Kaffee und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Jenna hatte ihr einen Zettel mit der Adresse des Tanzstudios auf dem Küchentisch liegen gelassen. Heather grinste "Glaubt sie echt ich hätte vergessen wo das ist?" Sie steckte den Zettel ein, schnappte sich ein paar Sachen zum Tanzen aus ihrem Koffer und packte sie in eine Tasche und schon war sie auch schon aus dem Apartment verschwunden.

Sie lief gemütlich zum Studio, da es auch nicht sehr weit war. Sie war bis jetzt jedes mal bei Harry im Studio wenn sie Jenna besuchte und auch mit ihm war sie mittlerweile gut befreundet.

Nach ca. 30 Minuten kam sie dort an und verschwand auch schon in einer der Umkleiden. Sie zog sich ein weite graue Jogginghose an ein weites weißes T-Shirt mit ein paar Enten darauf und schwarze Sportschuhe an. Das T-Shirt knotete sie sich etwas unterhalb der Brust zusammen und ihre Haare machte sie in einen lockeren hohen Zopf. Die Beine der Jogginghose krempelte sie ebenfalls etwas hoher um so besser Tanzen zu können.

"Heather" die Blondine dreht sich, als sie gerade in einen der Tanzräume verschwand und sah zu Harry.

"Hey" lächelte sie und umarmte ihn kurz. Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut und dir?" fragte er und lächelte sie ebenfalls an.

"Na ja es geht, es ging mir mal besser, aber etwas Tanzen und schon fühl ich mich wie Neu geboren grinsend sah sie zu ihm und Harry verstand sie.

Nach dem Tanzen fühlte auch er sich immer besser. Es half einfach, egal ob man sauer war oder doch einfach nur über den Verlust eines geleibten Menschen hin weg kommen musste. Wie Heather gerade in diesem Moment. Er wusste wie sie sich fühlte, da auch er vor einigen Jahren einen geliebten Menschen verloren hatten.

"Du kannst hier solange tanzen wie du willst"

"Danke" lächelte sie, umarmte ihn noch mal kurz und fing dann an zu tanzen, nachdem sie die Musik angemacht hatten.

Harry und Jenna standen in der Tür und sahen ihr noch kurz zu, bis dann die ersten Tanzschüler für den Nachmittagskurs kamen.

**XXXX**

Nach gut einer Stunde kam Naya an dem Tanzstudio an erblickte Diannas Wagen aber noch nicht. Schnell zahlte sie die fahrt, schnappte sich ihren Koffer und ging zur Eingangstür.

Sie konnte schon die Musik von außen hören, bevor sie dann das Tanzstudio betrat. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber dennoch war es schön. Es war gemütlich und hatte eine nette Atmosphäre. Naya stellte ihren Koffer in eine Ecke, legte ihre Jacke darüber und ging in einen der Räume aus der dem Musik zu hören war und sah eine einzelne Frau die dort am Tanzen war.

Nach ein paar mal blinzeln wurde ihr klar, wer diese Frau war. Es war die Frau vom Flughafen.

Die selben wundervollen blonden Haare, auch wenn sie zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Und dann diese blauen Augen die sie hin und wieder durch den Spiegel sah.

Naya sah sie sich von oben bis unten an und konnte nicht anders als bei ihren perfektem Bauch hängen zu bleiben. Die perfekten Bauchmuskeln die sich immer wieder bei einer der Tanzbewegungen an spannten. Und wie die Schweißperlen eine nach der anderen langsam ihren Weg über diese, für Naya, Perfektion machten.

Naya musste leicht Schlucken und versuchte auf ander Gedanken zu kommen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie trocken ihr Mund geworden war. Und das die Frau mittlerweile zu ihr gedreht war und sie fragend ansah merkte sie auch erst, als diese sie an sprach.

"Miss?"

"Ja?" verwirrt sah Naya zu ihr und sah wie die Schweißperlen langsam an der Schläfe der blonden Frau hinunter liefen.

"Suchen sie jemanden oder warum starren sie mich so an?"

"Ähm...ähm..." Naya wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte, vorallem konnte sie gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

"Naya da bist du ja" ertönte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme und die beiden sahen zu einer weitern blonden Frau.

"Hey Di" die beiden umarmten sich kurz und sahen wieder zu der blonden Frau die schon wieder am tanzen war und die beiden vollkommen ausgeblendet hat. "Ich bin schon was länger hier und als ich zu dir wollte hab bin ich hier hängen geblieben"

"Ich versteh schon" grinste Dianna da sie Naya nur zu gut kannte. "Aber weißt du auch wie sie heißt?"

"Das ist Heather" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den beiden und sie drehten sich um und sahen zu Harry. "Sie ist die beste Freundin meiner Freundin und besucht sie gerade und tanzt hier hin und wieder um sich ab zu lenken" erklärte der schwarzhaarige und die beiden Frauen nickten verstehend.

Dianna verschwand kurz mit Harry in seinem Büro um noch etwas zu klären während Naya einfach weiter da stand und Heather weiter zu sah. Irgendwas hatte diese Frau was Naya förmlich anzog, doch was es war wusste sie nicht. Und das sie sie noch nicht mal persönlich kannte sondern nur vom sehen machte das alles noch viel komischer als es eh schon war.

"Nay kommst du?" wieder ertönte Diannas Stimme und Naya blickte zu ihr, als diese an der Tür nach draußen stand.

"Komme" die Latina schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ihren Koffer und ging mit Dianna zu ihrem Auto, aber nicht ohne noch einmal zu Heather gesehen zu haben.

_Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder._


End file.
